


Uśmiech Węża: Historia Smoka

by Saneko, Yunoha



Series: Uśmiech Węża [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie kocha smoki, Charlie nie wierzy w miłość, Igniss wpadł po uszy, M/M, ale i tak będą szybciej niż w głównej historii, aż za bardzo, czyli jak Ig przekona do siebie Charliego, dużo OC!, trochę poczekacie na seksy!, truuudne spraaaaawyyy~
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneko/pseuds/Saneko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha





	1. Chapter 1

Dwudziestoczterolatek zatrzasnął nogą drzwi. Zaraz po przekroczeniu progu grymasem bólu zrzucił z siebie kurtkę z zabarwionym na czerwono rękawem. Z radością i ulgą przyjął widok swojego współlokatora, który właśnie wyszedł ze znajdującej się naprzeciw wejścia łazienki. Fakt, że mężczyzna miał na sobie jedynie zarzucony niedbale szlafrok, nieszczególnie ruszył któregokolwiek z nich.

– Cudowne wyczucie, Leo! Na krześle w moim pokoju wisi skórzana saszeta, podałbyś mi z niej maść? Tę w czerwonym pojemniku. Nie chciałbym zakapać sobie podłogi krwią.

– Podam, podam, więc sio do łazienki. Chyba że kałuża w salonie ci już nie przeszkadza... Co tym razem cię ugryzło?

– „Co tym razem cię ugryzło” – przedrzeźnił go. – Mówisz, jakbym co chwilę podstawiał się smokom do pokąsania. – Przeszedł szybko te parę kroków dzielących go od umywalki i odkręcił zimną wodę, opłukując przedramię.

– Zdarza ci się to zdecydowanie częściej niż komukolwiek innemu z moich znajomych.

– W przeciwieństwie do twoich innych znajomych wciąż mam wszystkie palce…

– Mówiłeś, że co cię ugryzło? – spytał zadziornie starszy o rok mężczyzna, wchodząc do niewielkiego pomieszczenia z czerwonym słoiczkiem w dłoni.

– …Pijawgryz leśny.

Jasnowłosy posłał mu przeciągłe spojrzenie.

– Czemu więc, mój drogi Cherry, przytaszczyłeś swój jędrny tyłek do naszej wesołej chatki na drugim końcu rezerwatu, zamiast po ludzku pójść do magomedyka, którego miałeś pod nosem?! – fuknął na niego na koniec i nabrał na palce sinofioletowego mazidła. Z głośnym stukotem odstawił słoiczek na wolną półkę i szybko zaczął wcierać lekarstwo w podstawione przedramię. – Może i masz jeszcze wszystkie palce i kończyny, ale za to podejrzanie często dajesz się podejść jadowitym gatunkom. A może aż tak kręci cię balansowanie na krawędzi śmierci? No i to – poklepał opuszkami gęsty szereg drobnych, broczących ranek, na co rudzielec skrzywił się z bólu – odkryłeś w sobie fetysz krwi? Podnieca cię obserwowanie, jak przesiąkają kolejne bandaże? A może chcesz udawać stygmatyka?!

– Leo, nie gadaj bzdur. Magomedycy mają pełne ręce roboty, a ja mam spory zapas tej maści odkąd przygarnęliśmy Ramoscello*. Zazwyczaj noszę ją przy sobie, ale jak się już pewnie zorientowałeś, zapomniałem ją zabrać. A że wiedziałem, że zdążę, nim jad całkiem uniemożliwi zagojenie rany, to przyszedłem tu. Chrisi tak  nie zrobiłby nic więcej niż ty teraz…

– Może i nie, ale szybciej dostałbyś antidotum i praktycznie nie odczułbyś działania trucizny. A sądząc po tym strumyku, który jeszcze niedawno przeciekał ci między palcami, minęło dobre pół godziny od twoich amorów z pijawgryzem. Więc będziesz się najprawdopodobniej męczył ze zmienianiem opatrunku przez parę dni, zamiast mieć wszystko z głowy w ciągu paru godzin. Znów będę półetatową pielęgniarką... Masz szczęście, że mam jutro na późniejszą zmianę, to zdążę ci zmienić bandaż nad ranem.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Jeszcze dziś planuję znaleźć się w Anglii – oznajmił, niezdarnie próbując rozebrać się jedną ręką.

– Co? Przecież przesunąłeś wyjazd na jutro. – Amerykanin odtrącił jego dłoń i sam zabrał się za ściąganie z niego ubrań.

– Wiem. Ale skoro najprawdopodobniej już dziś zakończymy łapanie uciekinierów, to szefowa kazała mi spadać. Zamierzam więc przesunąć świstoklik na dzisiaj.

– Cherry, nie spałeś od dwóch dni. Ich te parę godzin nie zbawi, a ty przynajmniej nie pokażesz im swojej paskudnej, zmęczonej twarzy. Wspomniałeś, że mają tam być jacyś dwaj przystojniacy. Serio chcesz im się tak pokazać?

– Daj spokój, to tylko dzieciaki. Nie upadłem tak nisko, by uwodzić nieletnich. – Podniósł po kolei nogi, ułatwiając przyjacielowi ściągnięcie spodni i bielizny. – Dzięki. A teraz możesz spadać, dam sobie radę pod prysznicem.

Jasnowłosy jakby kompletnie nie usłyszał jego słów. Odwiesił swój szlafrok i pociągnął Charliego pod prysznic.

– Trzymaj ją w górze i z dala od wody, nie chcę żebyś zmarnował moją pracę.

– Och, bo tak się wysiliłeś smarując mi ją i owijając kawałkiem bandaża…

– Zawsze mogłem cię olać. Zasłużyłeś sobie za swoją bezmyślność. I za odwoływanie naszych planów. Obiecałeś mi rano, że jeśli skończycie dziś łapanie smarkaczy, to spędzisz ze mną noc. Jestem naprawdę nakręcony, więc zamierzam sobie to teraz odbić. Pomagam ci jedynie przy okazji i dla własnej korzyści, bo potwornie śmierdzisz – oznajmił bezlitośnie, odkręcając wodę.

– Wiem – westchnął zniesmaczony, z ulgą witając na sobie strumienie ciepła – dlatego właśnie chciałem wziąć prysznic przed podróżą. I rób co chcesz, tylko nie licz z mojej strony na większą inicjatywę, bo ledwo trzymam się na nogach.

– Nie ma sprawy. – Zakręcił wodę i wylał sobie na dłonie żel do mycia o świątecznym, korzennym zapachu. Od razu zabrał się za mycie znajomego ciała. – Jak już doprowadzimy cię do porządku i załatwisz sobie świstoklik, to wróć tu jeszcze. Zrobię ci kawy, żebyś zdołał chociaż dotrzeć od miejsca aportacji do waszej rodzinnej posiadłości.

Rudzielec przymknął oczy i zamruczał z przyjemności, gdy dotyk przyjaciela usuwał z niego brud i napięcie.

– Jesteś kochany, Leo.

– Nie mów takich obrzydliwie słodkich rzeczy, bo cię obrzygam.

Rudzielec zaśmiał się głośno.

– Lepiej się powstrzymaj albo możesz zapomnieć o całowaniu.

– Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś sadystą z upodobaniami do zastawiania okrutnych pułapek.

– Tak, tak… Mniej gadania, więcej ruchów dłońmi – poinstruował i chwyciwszy go zdrową ręką za szczękę, wpił się niedelikatnie w chętne wargi Leonarda.

//*//

Charlie z głośnym trzaskiem aportował się na skraju polanki niedaleko Nory. Odetchnął z ulgą, stwierdzając, że udało mu się teleportować w jednym kawałku. Mimo że z pracy miał załatwiony świstoklik, to przecież nikt nie będzie na tyle dogadzał swoim pracownikom, żeby odstawiać ich prosto pod dom. Szefostwo uważało, że to i tak duży ukłon w stronę pracowników, że załatwiają im dwa darmowe świstokliki w obie strony na rok. To jak taka osoba dostanie się ze stolicy swojego kraju do domu rodzinnego, już ich nie obchodziło. Na szczęście mimo małych przygód w czasie egzaminu ostatecznie zdobył licencję na teleportację.

Zasłonił usta, ziewając szeroko i ruszył żwawo dobrze znaną trasą. Było dużo cieplej niż w rumuńskich górach, ale wciąż widział swój oddech wśród rzadko sypiącego się z nieba śniegu. Zarówno ten widok, jak i zapach okolicy wywołały silne uczucie nostalgii. Co prawda był tu we wrześniu, ale raptem na parę godzin i miał wtedy na głowie ważniejsze sprawy, niż roztkliwianie się nad rodzinnymi stronami.

Gdy przeszedł przez barierę jeszcze mocniej przyspieszył i drogę do drzwi kuchennych przetruchtał. Wszedł do środka i ściągnął naprędce ubrania wierzchnie, rzucając plecak w kąt. Zapach domu i świątecznych potraw, jak i głosy rodziny sprawiły, że przyjemne ciepło ulokowało się w okolicy jego serca, a zmęczenie momentalnie uleciało z ciała. Jak on za tym tęsknił! Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz spędził święta w Norze. Cztery lata temu? Pięć? Sześć? Od kiedy wyjechał na studia, praktycznie nie widywał się z rodziną.

Z takimi myślami wszedł do salonu, gdzie Weasleyowie i ich goście w pidżamach grali w jakąś planszówkę. Dopiero teraz poczuł ukłucie żalu, że jednak nie zostawił przyjazdu na jutrzejszy poranek. Był pewny, że miał koszmarne wory pod przekrwionymi oczami i był niezdrowo blady, a to wszystko przez fakt, że w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni spał z jakieś cztery godziny. Jak teraz o tym myślał, to był skończonym idiotą, że porwał się na powrót już dziś. Wszystko przemawiało na niekorzyść jego decyzji – od niepotrzebnego martwienia rodziny, przez ryzyko rozszczepienia podczas teleportacji, po prezentowanie się jak kupa smoczego łajna przed trójką naprawdę przystojnych gości, co niezwykle ubodło jego ego.

Ale jakoś szybko te myśli uleciały mu z głowy, gdy zaskoczona gromada rudzielców z szerokim uśmiechem rzuciła się w jego kierunku.

//*//

Jak tylko go ujrzał, wiedział, że wpadł po uszy w bagno. Drugi pod względem wieku brat Gin był kwintesencją jego upodobań. Starszy, wysoki, umięśniony, z nutką zadziorności… która chociaż była przysłonięta toną zmęczenia i tak przebijała się na światło dzienne.

I chociaż obiecał sobie… Dokładnie tego samego dnia, kiedy jego pierwsza miłość zdradziła go w tak okrutny sposób. Obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nikogo nie pokocha.

Ten mężczyzna po prostu pojawił się i nieświadomie porwał jego serce ze złotej tacy, która nie wiadomo kiedy znalazła się między nimi. Miał go w garści, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jakie to może przynieść konsekwencje.

A miał się nie zakochiwać, głupi!

Obserwował jak mężczyzna wita się z rodziną. Uśmiech nie opuszczał jego przeoranej zmęczeniem twarzy. Nawet jak witał się z Harrym (co w sumie chyba nie powinno go dziwić) i z jego młodszym bratem (to już tak) wesołość nie opuszczała go chociaż na chwilę. No… nie licząc sytuacji, kiedy udawał zamyślenie albo powagę.

Z pewnością byłby dobrym towarzyszem do rozmów. Nie sposób byłoby się z nim nudzić.

I chociaż postanowił nie robić żadnego kroku w stronę mężczyzny, dotarło do niego, że chciałby bliżej go poznać. Czysto przyjacielsko, oczywiście.

Ech, zaczął nawet oszukiwać samego siebie.

~*~*~*~

*[czyt. Ramoszello]


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego dnia po swoim przyjeździe Charlie jako pierwszy wszedł do salonu. W swoim rodzinnym domu był jedynym, który schodził na dół o takiej porze. Dlatego nie spodziewał się żadnego towarzystwa. Tym bardziej nie nastolatka pochłoniętego lekturą jakiejś wielkiej księgi.

– Dzień dobry. Czy ty czasem nie masz ferii? – spytał, lecz brunet nawet nie drgnął.

Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami. Pewnie to ten sam typ co Percy, więc nie będzie się nim przejmował i po prostu zajmie się sobą. Przelewitował kilka kawałków drewna do kominka i podpalił je. Narobił przy tym sporo hałasu, mimo to nastolatek niezmiennie przesuwał wzrokiem po kolejnych wersach. Mężczyzna zajął fotel stojący w miarę daleko od ognia i podwinął ostrożnie prawy rękaw swetra, odsłaniając przesiąknięty krwią bandaż. Wyjął z kieszeni rolkę czystego oraz słoiczek z maścią i zabrał się za zmianę opatrunku.

– Mogę panu pomóc?

Wzdrygnął się, usłyszawszy ciche pytanie i podniósł wzrok na idącego ku nim chłopaka.

– Mów mi po imieniu, mam tylko dwadzieścia cztery lata – poprosił z automatu. Nie lubił, jak mówiło się do niego per pan. – Już skończyłeś?

– Nie skończę tego w najbliższym czasie. A głupio tak nie pomóc i siedzieć na dupie – odpowiedział spokojnie, klękając przy nim i pomagając mu do końca ściągnąć zakrwawiony materiał.

– Dzięki. Ciężko to zrobić sprawnie jedną ręką.

Obserwował, jak nastolatek nakłada lek na dwa szeregi drobnych ranek, z których wciąż wolno się sączyła krew.

– Mam wprawę w bandażowaniu ludzi. – Uśmiechnął się, biorąc świeży bandaż i owijając delikatnie ale pewnie jego przedramię. – No, skończyłem...

– No, no, masz całkiem zręczne dłonie. Zajmowałeś się wolontariatem czy to tylko “na potrzeby własne”?

– Można powiedzieć, że oba przypuszczenia są trafne. – Podniósł się i wrócił do zapomnianej lektury. Włożył zakładkę na odpowiednie miejsce i zamknął książkę, którą wcześniej zostawił na kanapie otwartą. Charlie zgarnął w tym czasie zakrwawiony bandaż i podszedł do kominka, gdzie spopielił go przy pomocy zaklęcia.

– Mogę dalej dociekać czy lepiej odpuścić sobie ten temat?

– A jesteś ciekawy? Czy po prostu chcesz być miły? – odpowiedział pytaniem, posyłając mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Jestem ciekawy. W końcu nic jeszcze o tobie i o Draco nie wiem.… Ginny napisała mi o was w telegraficznym skrócie, żebym się po prostu nie zdziwił, jak przyjadę. Chcesz herbaty?

– Poproszę. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. Przeszli do kuchni, gdzie rudzielec nastawił czajnik z wodą i przygotował dwa kubki. – I co takiego o nas napisała?

Mężczyzna ewidentnie powstrzymywał się od śmiechu.

– “Dwa chodzące czekoladowe ciastka z dodatkiem chili i przyozdobione likierową wisienką” – zacytował. – Czy to nie rozkoszne? Napisała jeszcze kilka całkiem zwykłych informacji, ale to… To bije wszystko na głowę.

– No to ładnie zaszalała. – Zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, kręcąc lekko głową.

– Zdecydowanie. Ale rozumiem, dlaczego tak napisała. – Prześliznął wzrokiem po ciele nastolatka ku jego twarzy, gdy skończył poprawiać rękawy swetra. – Dlatego w sumie mi ulżyło, jak dowiedziałem się, że Draco jest z Harrym… Emm, chyba nie powinienem był tego mówić przy tobie.

– Bo Draco to moja rodzina czy może dlatego, że nie wiesz, czy przypadkiem nie jestem z Gin, a dajesz mi do zrozumienia, że nowopoznana dwójka jest jej niegodna?

– Bardziej drugie, choć nie do końca. Każdy jej potencjalny partner startuje z pozycji “po co ty tu?” a nie “zniknaj stąd”.

– To możesz być spokojny, jeśli chodzi o mnie.

– Też masz już swoją drugą połówkę?

– Nie, ciąglę bawię się w singlowanie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Prawda jest taka, że zbyt boję się Rona, by cokolwiek zacząć – dodał z udawaną powagą.

– Skoro już sam mały Ronny cię przeraża, to szok, że będąc wśród całej naszej szóstki masz odwagę chodziażby na nią spojrzeć. A może nie widzisz tych różdżek celujących w ciebie z każdego kąta?

– A serio celujecie?! – spytał “przerażony”.

– Nawet wystawiamy nocą warty pod jej drzwiami – odparł, kiwając z “powagą” głową, jakby przytakiwał sam sobie. Oparł się o stół, stając obok nastolatka.

– To dlatego też tu zszedłeś? Żeby mieć na mnie oko?

– Jak będę cię zagadywał, nie będziesz miał czasu się do niej przystawiać, no nie? – Szturchnął go zaczepnie.

– A już myślałem, że przyciągnął cię mój urok osobisty. – Oddał mu przyjacielskiego kuksańca.

– Jakbyś miał tak z dziesięć lat więcej… – Zerknął na niego z ukosa, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

– Coś ty? Na staruszków lecisz?

– Staruszków?... Staruszków?! Ja ci dam staruszków, młokosie!

Chwycił go ramieniem za szyję, czochrając knykciami. Igniss sapnął, szarpiąc się i próbując wyrwać z uścisku godnego dobrego zapaśnika.

– No nie… Puść… no puść, no!

– Wybacz, co powiedziałeś?! – krzyknął szeptem, nie przerywając czochrania. – Ogłuchłem na starość…!

– Charlieee, nooo! – zajęczał cicho, nie zaprzestając prób ucieczki. – Puść mnie...

Rudzielec przerwał atak. Chłopak momentalnie od niego odskoczył. Mierzyli się przez chwilę spojrzeniami, uspokajając nieco przyspieszone oddechy.

– Wracaj tu, to poprawię ci włosy. Wyglądasz jakbyś toczył bój z wiewiórką.

– Nie ma! Pewnie znów mnie złapiesz i nie wypuścisz! Ja się nie dam.

– Spokojnie, takie zagrywki to tylko za obopólną zgodą. No, chodź tu, rozczochrańcu. – Wyciągnął ku niemu dłonie i skinął nimi zapraszająco.

– O nie, nie, nie, nie... Nie złapiesz mnie na to.

– Na nic cię nie chcę złapać – zapewnił. Stał spokojny i rozluźniony, a niebieskie oczy przybrały łagodny wyraz. – Możesz mi zaufać.

– Kręcisz… – mruknął cicho, chociaż zrobił krok w stronę mężczyzny. – A spróbuj tylko mnie teraz zdradzić.

Weasley zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, utrzymując z nim przez kolejne kilka sekund kontakt wzrokowy. Potem jak obiecał, poprawił roztrzepane kosmyki.

– No, gotowe – oznajmił i pacnął go palcem w nos.

Brunet odsunął się nieznacznie, dotykając zaatakowanego tym razem nosa.

– Dobrze się bawisz, jak widzę…

– Owszem. Jak cię tarmosiłem, to tak uroczo kwiczałeś, a przed chwilą zrobiłeś zabawną minę. Droczenie się z tobą to prawdziwa przyjemność.

– Że co robiłem? Kwiczałem? Jak prosiak? – Igniss sam nie wiedział, czy ma być zły, czy w szoku, na razie trzymając się tej drugiej opcji.

Rudzielec przygryzł wargę, powstrzymując uśmiech.

– Kwiczą też kawie, a one są puchate i urocze.

– I to prosie, i to!

– Nie prosie tylko świnka.

– Urocze są tylko szczeniaczki i niektóre koty.

 – Dobrze, uznajmy więc że piszczałeś jak szczeniaczek.

– Nie piszczałem – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do Weasleya.

– Lepiej nie rób takiej nadąsanej miny, to niebezpieczne.

– W jaki sposób niby?

– Budzi mojego wewnętrznego małego sadystę, który mówi mi, bym jeszcze mocniej się z tobą drażnił.

– To przekaż temu małemu sadyście – zbliżył się do niego znów na milimetry – że ja wcale nie mam nic przeciwko.

– Ach! I czar prysł. Skoro tobie się to podoba, to dla mnie zabawa się kończy – oznajmił, wzruszając ze smutkiem ramionami. Podszedł do gotującej się od dłuższego czasu wody i zalał wrzątkiem herbatę.

– Więc jak teraz zacznę prosić, byś nie kończył tego to – o ironio! – wtedy dopiero będzie dla ciebie zabawa. Bo zrobiłeś coś, czego nie chcę i twój mały sadyścik będzie cały w skowronkach.

– Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru – mruknął i zerknął przez ramię.

– Ooo, to teraz idziemy na wyższy level i dorzucamy role? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, opierając biodrem o brzeg stołu. – Nauczyciel i uczeń? Dość perwersyjnie… fajnie.

– Jest pan pewien, Black, że nie powinien udać się do pielęgniarki?

– Ale po co zaraz do pielęgniarki? Myślę, że pan, profesorze, wystarczy mi do pomocy i nie musimy szukać sobie jednorożca na doczepkę.

– Nie dość, że masochista, to jeszcze zoofil. Proszę, proszę, panie Black… Może jeszcze jest pan na dole?

Igniss otworzył usta, by rzucić jakiś komentarz i zaraz zacisnął wargi w wąską linię, płonąc na twarzy z zażenowania.

– Wybacz, Ig, trochę przesadziłem.

– …Luz. W sumie, oprócz tego zoofila, to wszystko się zgadza – mruknął, odwracając nieznacznie głowę.

– Ach, szkoda, że jestem taki stary…

– Nikt nie mówił, że ja takich nie lubię.

– Ja właśnie też.

– Och, więc kosz przez różnicę wieku? Chyba pójdę się wypłakać do twojej siostry… Ona mnie przyjmie z otwartymi ramionami.

– Interesujesz się w ogóle kobietami?

– Interesuję… ale nie w ten sposób, w jaki myślisz. Nie pożądam ich, ja je jedynie podziwiam.

– A Ginny o tym wie? – Spojrzał na niego uważnie.

– Wie, była przy tym jak przyznawałem, że jestem totalnie gejem.

 

//*//

 

W niedzielny poranek Ig znów zszedł do pustego salonu, jednak płonący kominek sugerował, że tym razem nie był w nim pierwszy. Nigdzie nie było jednak śladu po rudowłosym.

Gdy zaglądał do kuchni, gdzie również nie zastał Charliego, przez myśl przeszedł mu pomysł, aby zrobić dla wszystkich śniadanie. Ale zaraz zrezygnował, kręcąc głową. To było królestwo pani Molly. Kobieta zdawała się mieć żelazną zasadę nie dopuszczania mężczyzn do garów, dlatego nie zamierzał jej łamać.

Zamiast wrócić do salonu, ubrał buty i płaszcz, wychodząc na dwór i wdychając z rozkoszą zimne powietrze. Zima była jego ulubioną porą roku. Podobnie jak lato, bo wtedy było dużo wody i zabaw z przyjaciółmi. Ale za to zimą padał śnieg, rzucali się śnieżkami i nacierali sobie wzajemnie twarze.

Wyszedł bardziej przed dom, pochylając się i nabierając odrobinę białego puchu dłonie. Przysunął go do swojej twarzy i zdmuchnął, obserwując jak białe płatki opadają na ziemię. Zrobił kilka kolejnych kroków, najpierw leniwych, jakby ledwie co się poruszał. Potem przeszedł w trucht, rozrzucając ramiona na boki i ze śmiechem rejestrując, że przy każdym jego ruchu ręki śnieg wystrzeliwuje do góry jak lodowy gejzer, udając swoje gorące kuzynki.

Z kolei Charlie, wciąż przyzwyczajony do wschodnioeuropejskiej strefy czasowej, wstał dziś jeszcze wcześniej niż zwykle. Znudzony siedzeniem w zamknięciu od dobrych dwudziestu minut latał nad ogrodem dla zabicia czasu. W Rumunii mógłby przynajmniej pójść do swoich podopiecznych, poćwiczyć na sali treningowej albo zrobić Leo pobudkę-niespodziankę, ale w domu nie miał zbyt wielu perspektyw na wypełnienie czasu nim wstaną pozostali. Choć teraz w sumie miał już towarzysza do rozmów o piątej nad ranem… Który właśnie stał na środku ogrodu, bawiąc się śniegiem. Charlie zawisł w powietrzu, z ciekawością obserwując poczynania nastolatka.

Igniss zatrzymał się gwałtownie, tracąc równowagę i upadając na plecy. Z szerokim uśmiechem obserwował miejscowy opad śniegu, który sam spowodował. Charlie parsknął na ten widok rozbawiony.

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę nieba, a nad palcami zaczęła samoistnie formować się mała śnieżka. Delikatnie przekręcił dłoń, a kulka przestała być kulką, zmieniając posłusznie swój kształt.

Dodał drugą dłoń, powtarzając czynność i łącząc ze sobą obie śnieżki. Uśmiechnął się, wpadając na pewien pomysł. Ruszył mocniej nadgarstkiem, a śnieżny pocisk uniósł się wyżej przyciągając do siebie kolejne płatki i formułując się w… Hmmm, właśnie. Magia zastygła w oczekiwaniu… Co by tu zrobić? Smoka? Oklepane… Och! Zaczął tworzyć kształt. Najpierw tułów, łapy… Przednia mogłaby być uniesiona, chociaż nie… Śnieg ugina się pod jego wolą, jak masło daje bez oporu rozprowadzać się przez nóż. Teraz ogon. Właśnie taki. Porusza dłońmi jak rzeźbiarz tworzący nowe dzieło. Skupił się dłużej na pysku. Brak mu dłuta, ale to nie stanowi przeszkody. Śnieżna figura po chwili jest gotowa.

Ostrożnie postawił na ziemi psa. Podniósł się do siadu i wyciągnął rękę w stronę zwierzaka, głaszcząc go po łbie. Jest zimny, jednak nie topił się pod wpływem jego dotyku. Była to zasługa magii albo po prostu tego, że ma zziębnięte dłonie.

Chuchał na nie, wstając ze śniegu i otrzepał niedbale ubranie. Sięgnął do włosów, przeczesał je wolno palcami. Nagle parę stóp nad jego głową rozbrzmiał rozbawiony męski głos:

– Nie sądziłem, że można oszukiwać podczas lepienia bałwana.

– To nie był żaden konkurs, więc chyba zasady mnie ominęły – odparł, zadzierając głowę do góry i patrząc z uśmiechem na Charliego. – A co, zazdrościsz?

– Hmmm – mruknął rudzielec, powoli opadając ku ziemi – właściwie chyba tak. Znam sporo zaklęć, ale magia różdżkowa jest mimo wszystko strasznie ograniczona. Bez znajomości inkantacji i odpowiedniego ruchu nadgarstka niewiele da się zrobić. A to co robisz… – Zszedł z miotły i trzymając ją w jednej dłoni, kucnął. Przyjrzał się pełnemu detali pyskowi, a palcami wolnej ręki musnął psie ucho. – Chyba właśnie tak większość niemagicznych wyobraża sobie czarodziejów – że robimy z magią, co nam się żywnie podoba.

– Zależy na jakich filmach się wychowali, ale na ogół tak myślą – powiedział lekko. – Chociaż nie wiem czy oglądałeś jakieś filmy, by wiedzieć o co chodzi… Wiem, że Ron i Ginny nie oglądali… Dopiero w tym roku mieli okazję.

– Widziałem całkiem sporo. Parę razy nawet właśnie o jakichś czarodziejkach… Moja ówczesna dziewczyna była niemagiczna, ale miała fioła na punkcie takich klimatów. Wkurzała się na mnie za każdym razem, gdy wybuchałem śmiechem. Co kompletnie nie było moją winą! Po prostu to, co tam pokazywali, było idiotyczne i nierealistyczne. – Pokręcił głową z politowaniem, unosząc ręce w geście bezradności.

– A, domyślam się o co chodzi. – Pokręcił lekko głową. – Niektóre ich filmy czy seriale są tak absurdalne, że aż śmieszne. Też często śmiałem się w momentach, które według przyjaciół śmieszne nie były... No ale sorry, błyszczące w słońcu jak diamenty wampiry? Przecież to trąca śmiesznością na kilometr.

– Pomysłodawcy należą się gratulacje za kreatywność…

– Dokładnie, aż czasami boję się ich toku myślenia… – I jakby wbrew swoim słowom zaśmiał się szczerze. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Wybacz. To moje dziwne odchyły. Nic nowego – dodał, rozbawiony. – Po prostu właśnie stwierdziłem, że mam ochotę na jakiś odmóżdżający serial z mnóstwem niedorzecznych gagów.

– Chętnie obejrzałbym znowu jakąś parodię naszego świata… albo film akcji – stwierdził mimochodem, podnosząc się z kucek. – Poczekasz na mnie chwilę? Odniosę tylko miotłę.

– Jasne – mruknął, odprowadzając go spojrzeniem i czekając, aż mężczyzna do niego wróci.

– Chcesz jeszcze pozamarzać na dworze czy wracamy na śniadanie? – rzucił luźno, kiedy znów znalazł się koło nastolatka.

– Myślę, że dość już się pobawiłem w śniegu .

– Ciekawy jestem min reszty, jak zobaczą twoje dzieło.

– Nie muszą go widzieć – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

– Nie, nie, nie. Nawet nie waż się go niszczyć – zastrzegł rudzielec, zasłaniając figurę własnym ciałem.

– Idiota. – Zaśmiał się cicho.

Charlie błysnął w odpowiedzi zębami. Ruszył w stronę domu, a gdy mijał Iga, poczochrał go lekko po włosach.

– Chodź, bo jeszcze się przeziębisz.

Igniss krzyknął cicho z oburzeniem, uciekając przed mężczyzną truchtem. Charlie rzucił się za nim w pogoń. Biegnąc jak wariaci, dopadli drzwi kuchennych. Ig pierwszy wskoczył do środka. Szybko skopał buty i odwiesił niedbale kurtkę. Podbiegł do urzędującej już w kuchni Molly i schował się za nią.

– Niech mnie pani ratuje…! Charlie mnie atakuje! – zawołał, łapiąc ją za rękaw. Mokre włosy kleiły się do zarumienionej od zimna twarzy.

Kobieta spojrzała na nastolatka, potem na syna, po czym podparła się pod boki.

– Ile wy macie lat, co? A ty Charlie... trochę odpowiedzialności. Chcesz żeby nam się rozchorował?

– Mnie w to nie mieszaj. Sam się wytarzał w śniegu. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ja go tylko goniłem.

Pani Weasley skomentowała to tylko cierpiętniczym “dzieciaki”, po czym kazała obu wygrzać się przed kominkiem, dopóki śniadanie nie będzie gotowe.

– Ja zamawiam fotel! – zawołał, wyrywając się w stronę salonu. Charlie ruszył za nim spokojnym krokiem, kończąc na drugim fotelu, który przysunął sobie w stronę ognia.

– Powinieneś wysuszyć sobie od razu włosy. Wyglądasz trochę jakbyś wyszedł spod prysznica – stwierdził, zerkając na Iga z ukosa, grzejąc jednocześnie zmarznięte mimo noszenia rękawiczek dłonie.

– Później, rączki mają pierwszeństwo – mruknął z wystawionymi w stronę ognia dłońmi. – Zresztą z włosami jest za dużo zachodu… Niech same wyschną.

Charliego korciło, żeby przywołać ręcznik i wytrzeć chłopakowi włosy, ale się powstrzymał. Mógłby tak zrobić w przypadku Ginny, ale tu wyglądałoby to trochę podejrzanie. Zwłaszcza że dzieciak przyznał mu się, że woli mężczyzn.

– Gin! – rozpromienił się chłopak, dostrzegając pojawiającą się w drzwiach dziewczynę. – Dzień dobry. Jak noc? Wyspałaś się?

– A ty znowu na nogach tak wcześnie. I dzień dobry… czemu wyglądasz, jakbyś kąpał się w stawie?

– Nie w stawie, tylko tarzał się w śniegu bez czapki. I oto efekt.

– Aj tam. Liczyłem na to, że będziesz chciała mi je potem wysuszyć. – Wyszczerzył się do niej radośnie.

– Sam je sobie wysusz, nie chce mi się. Chyba że planujesz się rozchorować? I nie, nie będę się wtedy tobą opiekować – zastrzegła.

– Nie? – Starszy o rok Gryfon wydął nieznacznie dolną wargę. – To już mnie nie kochasz?

– Idiota. Kiedy ja cię niby kochałam? – prychnęła, odwracjąc się do niego tyłem.

Charlie za to miał teraz doskonały widok na jej zarumienione policzki i zażenowany wzrok. Nie zastanawiając się wiele, podniósł się ze swojego fotela, jednocześnie wyciągając różdżkę. Chwilę później stał nad Ignissem, zarzucając mu ręcznik na głowę.

– Ech? C-co? – sapnął zaskoczony, robiąc przez chwilę gest, jakby chciał sięgnąć dłonią do ręcznika, lecz w połowie drogi się poddał.

– Nie mogę już patrzeć na ciebie z takimi mokrymi włosami, więc siedź grzecznie i daj mi się obsłużyć. – Spojrzał na siostrę, niemo każąc jej doprowadzić się do porządku.

Nastolatek przytaknął cicho, rozluźniając się tylko na chwilę. Spinka!

– Wiesz, nie musisz. Mogę sam to zrobić – zaoponował cicho, sięgając do swojej głowy i chwytając materiał.

Charlie znów zerknął na siostrę, której udało się już opanować.

– Skoro wzgardzasz moją troską… – droczył się, zabierając ręce, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce.

– Tylko jeśli chodzi o moje włosy… Inne miejsca możesz spokojnie otoczyć opieką. – Wytknął mu język z zadziornym uśmiechem.

– Niestety włosy najbardziej mnie interesują, więc znów się rozminęliśmy.

– No popatrz, a to właśnie twoja siostra ma na nie monopol. Co nie, skarbie? – Posłał dziewczynie radosny uśmiech.

– Nie będę ci wycierać włosów, nie licz na to. – Jakby wbrew swoim słowom, stanęła tuż przy fotelu, który zajmował.

– Dalej nic, co? – Pokręcił lekko głową.

– Nie tak łatwo mnie podejść, Iggy. – Cmoknęła go w policzek, po czym poklepała lekko, by w następnej chwili ruszyć do kuchni.

– Chyba dostałeś kosza – zażartował rudzielec.

– A żeby to pierwszy raz… Przyzwyczaiłem się, że interesujące osoby nie są zainteresowane moją osobą.

– Byłoby źle, gdyby Ginny się tobą zainteresowała.

– No wiem… Nic dobrego nie wychodzi, kiedy dziewczyna zakochuje się w geju. – Czy przypadkiem, Charlie nie dawał mu teraz do zrozumienia, że Gin… O kurwa!

– Cieszy mnie, że się rozumiemy. – Usta mężczyzny co prawda wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu, ale spojrzenie miał zdecydowanie nieprzyjazne.

– W stu procentach – mruknął, podnosząc się z ziemi. – Wycofuję się do siebie – dodał, wychodząc na korytarz.


	3. Chapter 3

Black westchnął, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń, a trzymany przez resztę sprzęt pognał ku niemu.

– Gin, gdzie je trzymacie?

– W szopie.

– Pójdę z tobą – zaoferował Charlie. – Chcę jeszcze trochę posiedzieć na dworze.

– Em, dzięki. – Uśmiechnął się, idąc za mężczyzną z miotłą swoją i brata w dłoniach, kiedy reszta po prostu podążała za nim.

Rudzielec zerknął zaciekawiony na lewitujący sprzęt.

– Tak mnie zastanawia… Zdarza ci się kiedykolwiek używać różdżki?

– Nawet jej nie posiadam – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. – Magia po prostu… mi ulega.

– Och, to musi być naprawdę wygodne.

– I tak, i nie. Transmutacja kompletnie nie wychodzi mi tak, jakbym chciał… No i czasem jak jestem zdenerwowany albo zaskoczony, coś obok mnie potrafi wybuchnąć. Ostatnio jak pomagałem Draco przy treningu, chcieli mnie zaskoczyć tłuczkiem, w wyniku czego doszło do małej eksplozji.

– Ach, to stąd ta uwaga o wysadzaniu tłuczka…

– Dokładnie tak. No sio – mruknął w stronę mioteł, kiedy tylko dotarli do szopy. Drzwi same się otworzyły, wpuszczając wszystkie miotły do środka i zamknęły się z powrotem.

– Wygląda na to, że jedyna różnica jest taka, że bez różdżki nie stajesz się bezbronny. Choć różdżki umożliwiają nam kontrolowanie naszej mocy i wykonywanie bardzo precyzyjnych zaklęć, są jednocześnie sporym ograniczeniem. Na przykład moja jest piekielnie kapryśna i jeśli uzna, że nie chcę czegoś wystarczająco mocno, to mi nie wyjdzie zaklęcie...

– Różdżka jest jak kochanka. Traktuj ją dobrze, a ci się w każdym momencie odwdzięczy.

– Taka uwaga brzmi dziwnie w ustach kogoś, kto nigdy nie posiadał własnej. – Posłał chłopakowi rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Punkt dla ciebie. Jednak uważam, że wystarczająco dużo się naczytałem i nasłuchałem, by móc dojść do takiej konkluzji.

– Konkluzja jest dobra, nie powiem że nie. I jak to kochanka – ma charakterek i swoje dziwactwa. Moja parę razy uratowała mi życie, wzmacniając rzucane zaklęcia, ale jakbym się nie starał, za nic nie chce mi pozwolić rzucać tych medycznych.

– Może nie jest dobrze wyważona magicznie? – spytał, spoglądając na niego z uwagą. Założył parę niesfornych kosmyków za ucho.

– Jak byłem u różdżkarza, to stwierdził, że wszystko jest z nią w porządku. “Ma taką naturę i tyle.” I dodał jeszcze, że “jeśli naprawdę bym chciał używać zaklęć medycznych, to by mi w nich pomogła, ale najwyraźniej nie chcę, więc nie mam co na nią narzekać.”

– Dziwne. Kiedy Merlin wprowadzał pierwsze różdżki, nie było takich przypadków. Wszystkie były idealnie wyważone pod właściciela. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę to, że to tylko trzynaście sztuk to może szczęście im sprzyjało. Albo Ragnus naprawdę się postarał.

– Albo po prostu nie zapisano nigdzie, że mieli z nimi jakieś kłopoty. Lub takie informacje nie przetrwały do naszych czasów. Swoją drogą, nie sądziłem, że będziesz się orientował w historii czarodziejów.

– A czemu nie? To jest mega interesujące… A biblioteka Malfoyów nie ma sobie równych i można tam znaleźć prawdziwe perełki. A dla charłaka jak ja to było coś w rodzaju… nie wiem… oderwania się od rzeczywistości i chwilowego udawania, że jestem taki jak kuzyn.

– No tak, to ma sens… Jeśli mogę zapytać, kiedy tak właściwie zacząłeś z nimi mieszkać?

– Praktycznie od urodzenia. Nie wiem ile miałem, kiedy przyprowadzili mnie do rezydencji. Może z kilka tygodni?

– I mieszkałeś z nimi cały ten czas?

– Nie, wysłali mnie do mugolskiej rodziny, która w czasie roku szkolnego zajmowała się mną za pieniądze. – Charlie spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Potem Narcyza po wielu prośbach zgodziła się mnie stamtąd zabrać i kupiła mi całkiem fajne mieszkanie. Nie mogła mnie zabierać na zbyt długo do rezydencji. I tak moją obecnością nadszarpnęła “litościwość” męża.

Mężczyzna zmiął w ustach przekleństwo.

– Nie potrafię zrozumieć, jak mogli tak z tobą postąpić. Ale przynajmniej teraz wiem, dlaczego nikt nigdy cię nie widział z Lucjuszem.

– Lucjusz się mną brzydzi, więc za nic nie pojawiłby się w moim towarzystwie. Nie dobrowolnie.

– I mimo tego wszystkiego udało ci się utrzymać kontakt z Draco… To w sumie niesamowite. Zwłaszcza, że Lucjusz zdawał się zawsze strasznie go pilnować.

– Narcyza i Severus mieli w tym swój udział, wierz mi.

– Snape?

– Tak. Sev jest ojcem chrzestnym Draco. Myślałem, że Gin również o tym ci mówiła.

– Nie, o tym nie. Oprócz wychwalania was, napisała tylko że jesteś synem Syriusza Blacka, o czym nigdy się nie dowiedział; że mieszkałeś z Malfoyami, ale “byłeś charłakiem” – swoją drogą, ta fraza dalej brzmi absurdalnie – więc chodziłeś do mugolskich szkół, ale w tym roku dołączyłeś do klasy Rona i Harry’ego, bo jednak jesteś magiczny.

– Dla mnie to też brzmi jak skrót jakiejś pokręconej książki fantasy.

Mężczyzna zachichotał.

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że spora część książek fantasy opiera się fabularnie na naszym świecie, bo piszą je czarodzieje lub ludzie z nami w jakiś sposób powiązani… To można powiedzieć, że urzeczywistniłeś marzenie niejednego fana tego gatunku.

– W sumie racja. Aczkolwiek i tak mam wrażenie, że moc kumulowała się we mnie do tej pory i teraz jest jej aż nadto.

– Z czasem to wrażenie pewnie zniknie. Nie słyszałem, by ktokolwiek miał za dużo mocy. W końcu to troszkę tak jak z siłą. Jeśli nagle byś jej zdobył więcej, musiałbyś po prostu wyczuć, jak się poruszać, by nie rozwalać wszystkiego naokoło. A z tego co mówiłeś, wymyka ci się spod kontroli tylko w szczególnych przypadkach, więc raz-dwa powinieneś się przyzwyczaić.

– Mam taką cichą nadzieję – mruknął cicho. – Ginny nie mówiła czym się zajmujesz… A to od jakiegoś czasu mnie ciekawi. Możesz opowiedzieć co nieco?

– Jestem smokologiem. Opiekuję się smokami, głównie młodymi, w rezerwacie w Rumunii. Karmię je, pomagam w rehabilitacji, czasem się z nimi bawię...

– Macie tam jakieś hybrydy? Międzyrasówki?

– Całkiem sporo. Są takie rasy, które notorycznie mieszają się ze sobą. Ale zdarzają się też nietypowe połączenia. A czemu pytasz?

– Tak z ciekawości. Zdarzyło się wam mieć hybrydę Szwedzkiego Krótkopyskiego i Norweskiego Kolczastego?

– Nie. – Spojrzał zaintrygowany na bruneta. – Przynajmniej nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Te gatunki z reguły rzadko się spotykają, co więcej nie przepadają za sobą.

– Hmm… A jakbym ci powiedział, że istnieje taka hybryda?

Błysku w morskich oczach nie dało się przegapić.

– Gdzie?? Widziałeś ją?

– Czy widziałem? Oczywiście, że tak. Nawet z takiej odległości w jakiej teraz my jesteśmy ze sobą.

Rudzielec rozchylił lekko wargi i patrzył na Iga z wyrazem twarzy dziecka, które właśnie dowiedziało się, że dostanie swój wymarzony prezent.

Igniss uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie.

Zachwyt zniknął, zastąpiony wyrazem zamyślenia.

– Skoro byłeś w stanie się do niego zbliżyć, to by znaczyło, że odziedziczył temperament Szwedzkiego Krótkopyskiego.

– Ostatnio próbowała mnie ugryźć, więc myślę, że odziedziczyła go po połowie…

– Możliwe, ale też niekoniecznie. Co prawda uważamy ten gatunek za jeden z łagodniejszych w stosunku do ludzi, ale smoki mają też własne charaktery. Można je porównać z kotami. A może ją czymś wkurzyłeś? I w ogóle jak to się stało, że znalazłeś się w jej pobliżu?

– Przypadkiem?

– Jak zacząłeś mówić, to nie zbywaj mnie teraz taką ściemą.

– Nie no… naprawdę nie wiemy, jak to się stało, że smoczyca trafiła do nas… Po prostu patrzymy, a jajo jest tuż obok...

– To bez sensu, po co ktoś miałby podrzucać wam jajo. Na czarnym rynku zbyt drogo chodzą. Chyba że znaleźliście się – z kimkolwiek byłeś – w pobliżu gniazda? – Przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

– I zatopiłeś mi statek – zaśmiał się cicho, próbując ukryć zakłopotanie. – Można powiedzieć, że ktoś do tego gniazda wpadł. A jajo naprawdę niechcianym przypadkiem w nasze ręce.

Mina mężczyzny mówiła, że nieszczególnie dowierza słowom nastolatka.

– Teraz to już kompletnie jak historia z jakiejś pokręconej książki fantasy.

Ig przygryzł nieznacznie wargę. Mógł się lepiej nie odzywać… Zachciało mu się imponowania mężczyźnie. Draco go zabije, jeśli się tylko dowie.

– Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jak nie wrócimy już do tego tematu – mruknął, odwracając się nieznacznie i idąc w stronę domu.

– Ig, chyba się nie obraziłeś, co? – zagadał, szybko z nim zrównując. – Nie będę więcej pytał, skąd je wzięliście, ale jest pełno innych rzeczy, o które chciałbym zapytać.

– To samica. Nie ma jeszcze roku. Umie latać i dobrze poluje… Co chcesz jeszcze wiedzieć? – Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął telefon. – Zaraz pokażę ci jej zdjęcie… albo filmik – dodał, zauważając, że ma nagranie, jak smoczyca pikowała w dół i zgrabnie wylądowała na ziemi, uprzednio puszczając truchło sarny. Podał mężczyźnie telefon, odpalając film.

Rudzielec zatrzymał się, oglądając z uwagą nagranie. Na ustach błąkał mu się uśmiech.

– Jest śliczna… Ma jakiegoś towarzysza? Nie że partnera, po prostu kogoś do towarzystwa?

– Tak, swojego opiekuna. Przychodzi do niej co kilka dni, sprawdzać jak się miewa.

– Zgaduję, że ten kawałek sarny to prezent właśnie dla niego? Zazwyczaj swojego jedzenia nie wypuszczają z pyska aż do chwili wylądowania i rozpoczęcia uczty. Trochę jakby się bały, że ktoś im je odbierze. W ten sposób – uniósł sugestywnie telefon – rodzice karmią dzieci.

– W sumie tak. Dość często daje mu takie prezenty, ale słysząc jego przyzwolenie zaczyna brać się za posiłek.

– Hmm… rozumiem. Czyli bardziej robi to, by się pochwalić. Mówiłeś, że nie ma jeszcze roku, no nie? To pewnie dlatego.

– W sumie to dopiero skończyła sześć miesięcy, jeśli mam być dokładny.

– A z kiedy jest to nagranie?

– Tego chyba nie powinienem mówić...

– No okej. Zastanawia mnie po prostu, czy to jakieś w miarę aktualne nagranie czy wcześniejsze niż cztery miesiące. Jeśli założę, że ma na nim około sześciu miesięcy, to jest mniejsza, niż oczekiwałbym tego po hybrydzie tych dwóch gatunków.

– Z października… – powiedział z westchnieniem. – Z końca października, jeśli mam być dokładny.

– Czyli w sumie by się zgadzało… – Oddał Igowi telefon. Dotknął w zamyśleniu dolnej wargi. – Prawdopodobnie będzie miała jakoś dwadzieścia pięć do maksymalnie trzydziestu stóp długości. Wiesz jaki ma płomień?

– Niebieski. Cholernie mocny i trudno go potem ugasić.

– A co z jadem? Bo Norweskie Kolczaste są jadowite.

– Jeszcze nikogo nie ugryzła, więc nie wiem.

– Polecałbym sprawdzić, zanim zdarzy jej się kogoś przygryźć. Nawet jeśli niespecjalnie. Póki co większość cech, prócz paru z wyglądu, ma typowych dla Krótkopyskiego. Poza jeszcze siłą ognia. Więc jeśli w zanadrzu ma jeszcze jad Norweskiego, to dobrze nosić na spotkania z nią odtrutkę. Ten jad zabija średnio w ciągu dziesięciu minut, ale występuje spora zmienność osobnicza. A ona jest hybrydą, więc to już kompletna niewiadoma.

– Auć. To dobrze, że mnie nigdy nie dziabnęła. Chociaż jej opiekun mówił, że go często podgryzała w pierwszych tygodniach. Więc może nie jest?

– Możliwe i w sumie tak by było najlepiej, bo tylko póki nie przebije skóry, to nie ma zagrożenia.

– Ej, faktycznie. Czemu o tym wcześniej nie pomyślałem? Przecież jeśli chodzi o chemię i biologię to nie byłem taki najgorszy.

– Nie przejmuj się, sama biologia i tak niewiele by ci tu dała. Sama chemia też niekoniecznie, nawet obie te nauki naraz byłyby niewystarczające, bo to w końcu magiczne zwierze. W każdym razie, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa opiekun tej ślicznotki powinien poprosić pewnego mistrza eliksirów o użyczenie wiedzy i umiejętności. To mniej brutalne niż podsunięcie jej jakiegoś żyjątka do pogryzienia. Można by też po prostu obserwować jak poluje i liczyć że nie skręci przy okazji swojej ofierze karku albo nie przegryzie tętnicy. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z lekkim zakłopotaniem, widząc minę chłopaka. – Określiłem to najdelikatniej, jak się dało.

– Jasne, rozumiem. I nie przejmuj się. Zawsze kiedy chodziło o zwierzęta albo niewinne osoby robiłem się zbyt wrażliwy… Zabrzmiało to mega dziewczęco – zaśmiał się z zakłopotaniem. – Po prostu nie lubię patrzeć na takie rzeczy.

– Nie przejmuj się, rozumiem. Kiedyś też mnie to odrzucało.

– Jesteś kochany, wiesz? – spytał nagle, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem. – I totalnie w moim typie… Gdyby nie okoliczności, pewnie już dawno zacząłbym do ciebie startować.

Rudzielec spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony.

– Co? Nie spodziewałeś się tego? Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś przystojny… No i bliźniacy powiedzieli mi, że jesteś bi.

– Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę ze swojego wyglądu. Ale i tak mnie nieco zaskoczyłeś...

– Nie musisz nic na to odpowiadać. Nie mówiłem ci o tym, bo czekam na odpowiedź. Po prostu chciałem to powiedzieć. – Wzruszył lekko ramionami. – I tyle.

Mężczyzna skinął głową, posyłając mu leciutki uśmiech.

– Dziękuję, Ig. A teraz wreszcie wracajmy, po już z dobre pół godziny odkładamy te miotły.

– Z ust mi to wyjąłeś. Nie czuję już palców u nóg. – Pokręcił lekko głową i posyłając mu psotny uśmiech, rzucił się biegiem do domu.

Charlie prychnął rozbawiony i pognał za nim.


	4. Chapter 4

W poniedziałek rano Charlie wszedł do salonu, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami zastając w nim bruneta. Choć w nieco innym stanie, niż się spodziewał… Nastolatek pół-leżał w fotelu przy kominku co prawda z otwartą książką na kolanach, ale głową przechyloną w sennej pozie. Mężczyzna pokręcił lekko głową. Cieszył się z perspektywy towarzystwa w pogrążonym we śnie domu, ale nie chciał, by Ig specjalnie dla niego zrywał się skoro świt z łóżka. Głuptas.

Podszedł do niego i ostrożnie zabrał książkę, kładąc ją obok wciąż ciepłego kubka pełnego czekolady. Wziął leżący na kanapie koc i przykrył go nim lekko. Siedział koło kominka, jednak płomień nie był zbyt duży, a i w samym pomieszczeniu wciąż było chłodno. Sam zajął miejsce jak najdalej paleniska. Mimo zakupionego wczoraj zapasu cienkich swetrów, wciąż było mu nieco za ciepło, ale jakoś wytrzyma.

Spojrzał na pogrążoną we śnie twarz i stłumił westchnienie. Czemu ten dzieciak musiał się w nim zadurzyć? Wydawał się naprawdę miły, więc nie chciał łamać mu serca. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek podobało mu się bycie łamaczem czyichkolwiek serc. Nie bardzo wiedział, co zrobić. Niby powinien go do siebie zniechęcić, ale przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie mieli mieszkać pod jednym dachem… Z drugiej strony, aktualna sytuacja też będzie dla nich ciężka i niezręczna przez tak długi czas. Naprawdę nie widział dobrego wyjścia z tej sytuacji.

Igniss nagle odetchnął głośniej i mruknął, nie otwierając oczu:

– Zmień opatrunki... I nie gap się tak otwarcie.

– Mając do dyspozycji tylko lewą rękę zawsze zawiążę bandaż za mocno albo za słabo i potem muszę poprawiać. A najwyraźniej rany wciąż się nie zasklepiły, więc tylko bym go ubabrał… No dobra, to tylko wymówka. Tak naprawdę jestem wygodnicki. Wolałbym, żeby ktoś go dla mnie zmienił. I liczyłem na pomoc małego samarytanina.

Nastolatek otworzył oczy, patrząc na niego z uwagą.

– Dlatego zamiast mnie budzić, przykryłeś mnie kocem – stwierdził z rozbawieniem. – Ciekawy sposób, nie ma co.

– Nie spieszy mi się z tym, więc czemu miałbym cię budzić? Nie jestem aż takim wygodnickim egoistą. A skoro już o tym mowa… Jeśli się nie wyspałeś, to powinieneś po prostu zostać w łóżku, a nie na siłę tu schodzić. Nie złożyłeś mi przysięgi wieczystej. Ferie są po to by się lenić, a nie zrywać z łóżka.

– Oj tam. Maruda z ciebie. – Wzruszył ramionami, wstając z fotela i idąc w jego stronę. Koc w tym samym czasie sam się złożył w kosteczkę.

– Wypraszam sobie. Ja się martwię, czy się wysypiasz, a ty twierdzisz, że marudzę… Nieczułyś.

– Wysypiam, po prostu akurat trafiłem na nużący fragment. – Sięgnął do ramienia mężczyzny, powoli ściągając stary opatrunek. – I wiesz… Nikt nie mówił, że nie jestem nieczuły, więc skarg nie przyjmuję.

– Okej, punkt dla ciebie. I wybacz, że cię tak wykorzystuję. Wieczorem to Bill robi za moją pielęgniarkę, ale z rana marny jest z niego pożytek. Przypuszczam jednak że dziś to już ostatni raz – oznajmił, przyglądając się rankom częściowo pokrytym strupem.

– Rzeczywiście, wygląda lepiej. Aczkolwiek dalej nurtuje mnie, jak to się stało, że dałeś się dziabnąć – mruknął, powolnymi ruchami rozprowadzając maść na skórze.

– Gdy wynosiłem Ramoscello spomiędzy skał, pojawił się przed nami jeden z dorosłych smoków, które mieszkały w tamtym sektorze. Biedaczek się wystraszył, a gdy próbowałem zabrać rękę, by sięgnąć po różdżkę, już całkiem spanikował. Wszystkie łapki zablokowałem mu drugą ręką, więc w akcie desperacji chwycił mnie zębami… Normalnie nie powinien się przegryźć przez kurtkę, ale gdy spróbowałem mu ją wyrwać, najwidoczniej całkiem spietrał.

– Zdolniacha z ciebie – skwitował, kończąc zakładać nowy opatrunek. – No, gotowe – dodał, odsuwając się nieznacznie.

– Miałem do wyboru to albo bezbronne czekanie aż zaatakuje nas dorosły smok. Wolałem mieć różdżkę w dłoni – odparł lekko naburmuszony. – Pewnie mogłem to zrobić nieco inaczej i uniknąć pokąsania, ale wtedy liczyło się dla mnie tylko to, by Ramoscello nic się nie stało. Gdyby tamten smok zaatakował nas wśród skał, nie byłbym w stanie uciec. Na szczęście łatwo udało mi się odwrócić jego uwagę.

– Zdolniacha i szczęściarz. Ładna kombinacja – prychnął rozbawiony, podnosząc się z klęczek i przywołując do siebie książkę. – Czytałeś?

– Nie przypominam sobie. Nigdy się jakoś szczególnie nie interesowałem magiczną architekturą. Skłaniam się bardziej ku jej biologicznej formie. Już prędzej Bill mógł mieć ją w rękach.

– Nie chodziło mi ogólnie… Miałem na myśli… Zresztą nieważne – wzruszył lekko ramionami.

– Nie porzucaj tematu. Co konkretnie cię interesuje?

– Jak wejść za Zasłonę Śmierci – odparł lekkim tonem. – Ta książka akurat jest zapisana w staroangielskim, ale wnosi sporo światła na ten temat.

Rudzielec spoważniał.

– Słyszałem, że wejście za nią jest banalne, wystarczy dosłownie przez nią przejść, ale...

– Ale wyjście jest prawie niemożliwe… Wiem.

– Więc czemu chcesz wiedzieć, jak się za nią dostać?

– Bo istnieje to “prawie”. A to oznacza, że jest szansa, by tam wejść i wyjść.

– … Trzymano ją w podziemiach ministerstwa, właśnie dlatego że stanowi zbyt duże zagrożenie. Podobno naprawdę wiele osób zabrała. Jeśli do tej pory nikt nie znalazł sposobu, by ich zza niej wyciągnąć…

– Jakie nikt…? Przecież Adelbert oraz jego brat Ramsley dali radę. – Posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– Co?

– No tak jest w książce. “I wkroczył pierwszy w ramiona śmierci, kiedy Ramsley był po naszej stronie. Mijały chwile i powrócił bohater, pierwszy uciekinier Całunu Śmierci” tak w wolnym tłumaczeniu – powiedział, kiedy odnalazł odpowiednią stronę. – Dlatego jest szansa, że i mi się uda. Potem rozwodzą się nad tym, jak wnosili tam różne przedmioty, a po kilku dniach je wyciągali. Nawet wrzucili tam psa… A raczej kilka i odkryli w miarę spoko sposób, jak wyciągnąć stamtąd żywego czworonoga… Więc jeśli uda mi się tam wejść i odnaleźć…

– Może i jest to możliwe, ale najwyraźniej albo wiąże się z ogromnym ryzykiem, że też się tam utknie albo przygotowania do tego są niesamowicie skomplikowane i trzeba zachować jakąś pokręconą procedurę. Inaczej wyciągniętoby stamtąd tych wszystkich ludzi.

– W sumie oba spostrzeżenia są trafne. No i w sumie to troszkę, odrobinkę nielegalne.

– Nie może być legalne, skoro sama zasłona jest nielegalna, czemu się wcale nie dziwię. Gdyby była ogólnodostępna, to jeszcze więcej ludzi by za nią zniknęło…

– Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców wrzuciłbym tam bez wahania.

– Żeby kiedyś pojawił się ktoś, kto ich stamtąd wyciągnie? Słaba opcja, choć z pewnością nie tylko ty tak myślisz i nie tylko o nich. Na szczęście niewiele osób o niej wie. Gdyby Syriusz przez nią nie zniknął, wiedzieliby o niej tylko ci, co byli w podziemiu ministerstwa… Założę się, że po jej wynalezieniu, sporo niewygodnych osób zniknęło “w tajemniczych okolicznościach” – dodał, wykrzywiając usta w kwaśnym uśmiechu. – Pewnie takie właśnie było jej przeznaczenie.

Ig zamyślił się przez chwilę.

– W sumie, masz rację. Chociaż nie została wynaleziona w tym celu, po odkryciu jej właściwości, magowie zmienili jej przeznaczenie. Chociażby Ragun i jego synowie, parający się czarną magią tam trafili.

– Wiesz po co ją w takim razie stworzono? I kim był Ragun?

– Miała być schronem dla słabszych magów i ich rodzin w czasie wojen. Ragun z kolei jako pierwszy chciał zniszczyć Zasłonę. Był kimś w stylu obecnego Voldemorta, chociaż nie był nawet w jednej czwartej tak potężny.

– Ach, faktycznie. Teraz kojarzę. Nigdy nie przykładałem się do historii. W każdym razie zasłonę ukryto i zatarto większość informacji o jej działaniu, by nie wyciągnięto zza niej niewygodnych ludzi. Rząd musiał się nieźle natrudzić, skoro przez tyle stuleci udało im się utrzymać ją w tajemnicy. – Spojrzał na książkę, którą czytał Igniss. – Skąd ją wytrzasnąłeś?

– Ze Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Na Pokątnej nie znajdziesz takich książek.

– Domyślam się. Zastanawia mnie tylko, co ona robiła na Nokturnie, przecież to przed ludźmi tego pokroju ją ukryto… Tylko mi nie mów, że kupiłeś ją od jakiegoś podejrzanego gościa w pubie – spojrzał na niego prosząco. Ilo to już razy widział, jak Hagrid przynosił do swojej chaty dziwaczne, niebezpieczne zdobycze z takich transakcji...

–W Borgin&Burkes.

– Jesteś pewny, że to nie jest jakaś podróba?

– Praktycznie na sto procent.

– Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz. W innym wypadku to może kosztować cię życie. Naprawdę jesteś zdecydowany tak zaryzykować dla kogoś, kogo nawet nigdy nie spotkałeś?

– To moja rodzina. Normalna rodzina.

Dłoń Charliego wylądowała na głowie Ignissa, czochrając go lekko.

– Dobry z ciebie dzieciak.

– Zaraz tam dzieciak! I nie tykaj moich włosów! – warknął bez prawdziwej wrogości, uciekając kawałek od mężczyzny. – Podejdź o krok, a pozbawię włosów – zagroził, widząc jak ten się zbliża. – Znam karate, aikido, judo, taekwondo, kendo, jiu-jitsu…

Charlie spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.Robi go w konia, nie? Jakby mógł znać tyle sztuk walki… Zresztą nawet gdyby, to i tak za mało by go zniechęcić!

– ...i wiele innych niebezpiecznych słów!

– Niebezpiecznych słów? – powtórzył zbliżając się do niego jeszcze bardziej, z uśmieszkiem który wyraźnie mówił, że się droczy. I wyśmienicie przy tym bawi.

– A żebyś wiedział. Wysadzę cię jak tłuczka – zagroził, szybszym krokiem idąc za kanapę. – Przypominam, że jestem nieletni, a jak mnie tkniesz, pozwę cię o molestowanie. A wierz mi, mam doświadczenie w tych sprawach i nie będziesz pierwszym, który dostanie zakaz zbliżania się…

– Nie pozwałbyś mnie.

– Cholera, racja. Z twojego dotyku bym się zbyt cieszył…

Te słowa otrzeźwiły rudzielca. Zdecydowanie się zapomniał.

– Ale! Prawnicy by o tym nie wiedzieli, więc wyszłoby na to samo, co powiedziałem wcześniej – dodał nastolatek, z wyzwaniem w oczach.

– Dobra, dobra, nie dotknę cię. – Podniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

Mina nastolatka z automatu zrzedła.

– Nie ma z tobą żadnej zabawy, wiesz? – Wyprostował się nieznacznie. – Stchórzyłeś, nie?

– Nie wziąłem twoich słów na poważnie. Po prostu nie powinniśmy tego kontynuować.

– Czyli stchórzyłeś – skwitował nastolatek, wzruszając ramionami. – Spoko, rozumiem – mruknął, kierując się do kuchni.

Rudzielec nie odpowiedział, choć miał ogromną ochotę zaprzeczyć. Może jeśli Ig weźmie go za tchórza, to szybciej da sobie z nim spokój?

 

//*//


End file.
